Fuel systems on an aircraft may include multiple fuel tanks to provide fuel to multiple engines. Some aircraft include a crossfeed valve for allowing fuel to transfer between the aircraft's main fuel tanks. The crossfeed valve may be used to ensure an equal mass of fuel is present on each side of the aircraft. The purpose of the crossfeed valve is to maintain proper aircraft stability, balance and orientation (i.e., “flight attitude”) as fuel is consumed by the aircraft's engines during flight.